


please use discretion when you're messing with the message, man

by fumate



Series: ashes to ashes, we all fall down [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insanity, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: tyler takut dengan kamarnya—ada hantu di dalam sana.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty one pilots bukanlah milik saya tapi milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. karya ini murni bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. judul dan lirik diambil dari lagu message man milik twenty one pilots.

_release me from the present,_

 

Tyler bimbang.

Pintu kamarnya mendadak bertransformasi menjadi gerbang neraka. Tangannya berdiam di kenop, jemari menggenggam, tapi tak kunjung diputar. Ia khawatir akan apa yang menanti di dalam. Cemas akan ruangan favoritnya sendiri. Tyler takut. Ada hantu menempati kamarnya. Hantu anak lelaki yang warna rambutnya kerap berganti. Ia bingung.

Kalau ia buka—

“Hai. Kau sudah pulang rupanya.”

Tyler berkedip. Ah, lengan sial. Seenak diri mengambil keputusan.

“Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana?” Hantu itu bertanya sembari duduk di atas ranjang, memiringkan kepala. Tyler benci suaranya yang berkesan polos. “Ini kamarmu. Masuklah. Jangan menahan diri begitu.”

“Kau,” ujar Tyler, menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Kau tidak nyata.”

Sang hantu terdiam tak mengerti. “Hah?”

“Kau tidak nyata,” ia mengulang, menelan ludah. “Josh, kau tidak nyata. Berhentilah menggangguku seperti ini.”

Hantu anak lelaki itu bernama Josh. Rambutnya sering berubah warna; seminggu lalu warnanya pink, dua hari ke belakang warnanya hitam-merah, hari ini berganti pula menjadi kuning cerah. Kontras dengan ruangan di sekitarnya.

Josh, di luar dugaan, menghela napas lelah. Matanya melirik tajam botol kecil yang Tyler pegang. “Kau menemui mereka lagi,” simpulnya, beranjak dari tepian ranjang. “Kenapa?”

“Karena aku membutuhkannya. Josh—dengar—kau itu—kau tidak nyata, oke? Cukup—pergilah. Tinggalkan aku.” Tyler membuang pandangan.

“Aku _nyata_.”

“Kau _tidak_ nyata!” Nada suaranya meninggi satu oktaf. “Kau tidak nyata, Josh, kau tidak nyata—astaga, kau cuma ada dalam khayalanku!”

Josh diam sejenak, terpaku di tempat. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Tyler yang mulai waswas. Dekat. Dekat. Makin dekat. Hingga jarak di antara keduanya tidak lebih dari seujung jari. Josh menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi. Tyler risih, ingin berlari.

“Apakah kau berpikir begitu?”

“Apa—“

“Apa kau berpikir kalau aku ini cuma imajinasimu saja?” Tanya Josh, pelan. “Kamu yang berpikir begitu, atau orang-orang itu yang menyuruhmu?”

Tyler menggeleng. “Josh—“

“Yang mana, Tyler? Pikiranmu, atau pikiran mereka? Jangan melihatku dari sudut pandang orang asing. Gunakan akalmu sendiri.”

“Aku bukan orang waras,” gelak Tyler, masam. “Mereka dokter. Psikolog. Psikiater. Apalah. Mereka tahu apa yang salah dengan otakku—mereka bilang aku terlalu delusif.”

Josh tak bergerak. “Dan aku adalah delusimu?”

“Josh, mereka tidak bisa melihatmu. _Aku_ tidak melihatmu di mana-mana selain di rumahku. Kamu itu tidak nyata. Cuma refleksi kegilaanku saja.”

“Aku selalu ada di sampingmu,” sahut Josh. Samar. “Selalu, Tyler, selalu. Kecuali ketika kau mengunjungi orang-orang yang berusaha menyingkirkanku itu.”

“Tidak ada yang melihatmu.”

Josh tersenyum kecut, berbalik, melangkah ke tengah kamar. Tyler mengikuti tanpa sadar. Pintu yang tertutup merintih kecil. Bohlam bersinar oranye temaram di atas kepala mereka berdua.

Memberanikan diri, Tyler berkata lagi, “kenapa kau kukuh tinggal di sini? Aku memintamu untuk pergi berkali-kali.”

Jawaban Josh tajam membelah udara. Menusuk.

“Karena aku temanmu, Tyler. Aku sahabatmu. Pacarmu. Orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Aku adalah orang pertama yang harusnya kau mintai tolong.”

Jeda sebentar. Teman. Sahabat. _Pacar_. Tyler membalas, “mana ada. Orang mana yang minta tolong pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak nyata.”

“Lihat, kau menyangkalnya,” Josh tertawa kecil, alis mengerut, menggeleng. “Aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Menjagamu dari mimpi buruk bahkan ketika kau terjaga. Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku di luar rumah?”

“ _Tidak ada_ yang melihatmu, Josh. Berhentilah. Kamu tidak nyata.”

“Semua orang bisa melihatku. **Semua orang**. Mereka hanya berpura-pura aku tidak ada karena **kau** tidak melihatku.”

Tyler membuka mulut, hendak menyahut, tapi tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia runut. Kata membuyar. Ia mendadak lupa cara bicara.

Otaknya pusing harus memproses data-data yang saling bertentangan. Mana ada, kan? Josh hanya bayangan saja; ia tidak mungkin nyata. Cuma manifestasi kacaunya semesta pikiran Tyler saja. Tidak lebih. Eksistensinya benar ada—itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dokternya bilang begitu. Semua orang bilang begitu. Josh tidak mungkin tidak palsu.

“Tyler,” Josh memanggil. “ _Tyler_. Kautahu aku nyata. Aku tahu kautahu—kaupercaya.”

“Josh—“

“Semua orang melihatku, astaga, berapa kali aku harus bilang ini? Kamu tentu lihat cara mata mereka mencuri pandang ke siluet yang bukan dirimu, berfokus pada sesuatu di belakangmu. Dan kamu juga pasti dengar keraguan yang menyusup di nada suara mereka,” argumennya begitu memelas, dipenuhi desperasi untuk disetujui. “Mereka melihatku. Mereka ragu karena mereka melihatku.”

Tyler berusaha mengingat tiap konversasi yang pernah ia lakukan. Berbicara soal Josh dengan orang lain. Ia ingat; lirikan dari sudut mata, nada suara yang diturunkan, sesuatu yang misterius di belakangnya terus merampas atensi mereka. Josh benar...

Namun Josh tidak nyata! Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Ia selalu menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa melihat Josh sementara ia tidak?

“Aku nyata,” gumam Josh. Pedih. “Kenapa kau tidak percaya?”

Tyler memerhatikannya; rambut terang bodoh Josh, ekspresi mirisnya, dadanya yang naik-turun memompa udara. Ini ilusi? Otaknya pasti benar-benar sakit untuk bisa menciptakan sosok artifisial sekonkret ini. Trik gila.

“Katakan; mana yang kaupercaya nyata? Aku? Atau mereka?”

Pemuda berambut cepak diam. Lidah kelu ditahan perang batin. Mana yang nyata? Dunia dan teman-temannya, atau Joshua? Yang mana?

Ia tidak kuasa memutuskan. Botol obat diremas erat.

“Yang mana?” Josh menuntut jawaban. “Beritahu aku, Tyler. Seandainya kau memang lebih memercayai temanmu, seandainya kau menganggap aku sebagai ilusi semata...” napasnya memelan. “Kau akan melihat apa yang kaupercaya.”

Tyler menatap ke dalam sepasang iris coklat Josh, mengorek semua emosi yang tertimbun di dasar sana, dan tercekat mendapati sekian banyak emosi berjejalan hendak keluar. Kecewa, pertamanya. Lalu putus asa. Selanjutnya pasrah. Segelintir pengharapan dan sedih mendalam datang belakangan. Semua mendesak ingin diperhatikan dan Tyler hampir tersedak. Ia tidak bisa mengambil rasa sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang sama.

Tyler menatap ke dalam sepasang iris coklat Josh untuk kemudian berpikir—jika memang sosok di hadapannya hanya ilusi, bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya lebih nyata dari sekeliling dunia?

“Hidup adalah masalah perspektif. Realitamu ialah apa yang kau yakini benar adanya.”

“... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang benar, Josh.”

Josh tersenyum pahit. “Tidak apa-apa. Suatu hari kau akan tahu. Suatu hari kita akan tahu; siapa di antara kita yang telah berbohong,” kalimatnya terasa aneh. Ragu dan yakin di saat yang bersamaan. Berkontradiksi. Tyler tidak tahu mana yang Josh rasakan, apakah yakin atau ragu. Ia hanya terdiam kala tubuhnya ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. (Hangat. Bernyawa. _Hidup_. Bagaimana bisa sebuah fantasi begitu riil seperti ini?) “Nanti.” Josh berkata, dan Tyler berandai seberapa lama mereka akan sampai pada nanti. Ia enggan berada di masa kini yang runyam dan membingungkan dan buram. Tyler mau nanti. Mau berjalan dengan pasti tanpa harus khawatir semesta hanya proyeksi delusi pribadi.

Mana yang benar dan nyata kehadirannya? Dunia, atau Joshua?

Tyler menutup mata dan memilih hidup di tengah absennya kepastian.

 

_i'm obsessing all these questions._

 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~first time writing here and i'm already dropping a trash burn me~~ idk i hope this isn't that bad, though it's probably sooo ooc *snort*


End file.
